Accepted Cheating
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Pistol in One Hand ChanglongxHaruhi Changlong and Haruhi are left home alone... together... Just what are they gonna do? Rated M for safety.


Changlong laughed as he watched Haruhi cook. The boy was trying hard to learn so Heilong could come home to warm food. Speaking of his colleague, Changlong inwardly cursed him for taking Shirou away for a month, at least.

He was finally able to get laid every night but that bastard Heilong—Wait, it was something like Kaga—took away his partner! A yell broke his thoughts and he put his beer on the table. With long strides Changlong flew into the kitchen and reached his arms around Haruhi to see what was wrong.

Blood poured from Haruhi's pale fingers and the knife laid innocently on the floor. Without thinking, he pulled the bleeding digit into his mouth. "Changlong! You don't need to-Ahn~3"

The light moan made Changlong stop his tongue from unconsciously playing with Haruhi's finger. The red-head looked up at the blushing teen. Haruhi fidgeted uncomfortably as his lover's friend slowly started flicking his tongue again.

A smirk settled on Changlong's face as he grabbed Haruhi's other wrist. He pushed the slighter boy against the counter. Once the boy was beneath him, more or less, he began to press himself between Haruhi's legs.

"Cha-Ah~. P-please!"

A devious smile reached Changlong's eyes. "Please?" He moved his lips to Haruhi's throat. "Please what?" Before the brunette could respond Changlong captured his lips. Maybe he was drunk?

Hungrily, Changlong started kissing and biting what skin of Haruhi's he could. "Changlong! W-what about-"

"You don't honestly believe we all go celibate when our lovers aren't around? Shirou and Heilong have fucked before." A bright blush flashed across Haruhi's face. With anyone else he would have been jealous. However, it was their friend Shirou, whom loved Changlong.

The very Changlong pulling his shirt off! He tried to resist the sexy red-head, but—Ooooh! It felt so good and he hadn't had any fun for so long.

While he thought Changlong bit his nipple at the same time his hand grabbed Haruhi's manhood. "It hurts my pride when you're able to think while I'm on you."

Once more, Haruhi blushed. However, this time, he wrapped his arms around the large man and rubbed against him. "I'm sorry. I'll be sure to pay attention."

Changlong groaned with arousal. "Damn, Heilong's got it good." He cupped Haruhi's butt and lifted him on to the counter. "But this—"He squeezed both cheeks—"is mine, tonight."

The small brunette attacked Changlong's neck to hide his blush. His flush lips latched onto Changlong's jugular. "Then, please?"

Changlong growled deep in his chest then slid his hands down Haruhi's pants. "You asked for it." His other hand grasped Haruhi's face and he roughly told him to _suck_. An aroused Haruhi removed the hand down his pants as he teased Changlong's fingers. Both were _horny_ without their respective lovers.

The situation quickly devolved and somehow Changlong lost his shirt and Haruhi was naked. Changlong's large hand engulfed Haruhi's butt as his fingers stretched the boy. Haruhi, meanwhile, had devolved into a moaning mass of go. Changlong was skilled.

"Ch-Changl-long! M-more!"

Changlong himself wanted to bury himself deep in Haruhi but he couldn't resist the power he held over the brunette. "Please what?" His fingers thrust particularly hard at the end of the sentence, causing Haruhi to moan his name.

"I want it! I want you in me. Please?" Unable to resist any longer, Changlong lifted Haruhi and impaled him on his erection.

The red-head was definitely bigger than Kago, so Haruhi had to wait a moment to adjust. By the time he was fully sheathed, Changlong was already moving. "Damn, you're tight!" He punctuated his statement with a needy groan. "Fuck, Haruhi!"

Changlong sped up until Haruhi had given up keeping pace. Instead, Haruhi clutched CHanglong close. A close coiling in his lower body warned Haruhi of his own release. With a loud moan, Haruhi tried to tell Changlong.

Haruhi clenched tight around Changlong as he came. The red-head, already aroused, have one last thrust and came inside Haruhi. Together the two stopped to breathe.

"You are better than you look, kid." Changlong slowly rolled his hips as his penis began to stir.

"Kaga taught me…" The red-head laughed as Haruhi blused as red as his hair. "But you-"

Changlong thrust again. "You didn't think once was enough for me, did you?" Haruhi groaned in exasperation and clamped down, _hard_, on Changlong.

"If you want another round, let's go to a bed. I'm the one lying on a counter." Changlong, still wincing from the _painful_ tightness, grinned at the teen.

"If you insist, princess." The confused look he got pushed him to greater heights. With flair, Changlong lifted Haruhi off the counter, and his erection, and carried him bridal style to his and Shirou's bed.

Huskily, Changlong whispered in Haruhi's ear, "I can't wait to fuck you into the mattress" A shiver engulfed Haruhi's body and his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Let's see if you can," the boy challenged.

Over and over agin, Changlong took the boy until he couldn't cream any longer. Haruhi would have regretted his dare had he not gotten laid. Even Changlong ran out of energy, so he cupped Haruhi in his arms and fell asleep.

Haruhi wasn't awake for long after. But man, that was great sex. The blushing boy curled himself against Changlong. Not bad at all.

The brunette arose to feather light touches flowing down his body. When he opened his eyes to investigate a sexy muscular chest greeted him. Looking further up was the aroused expression of Changlong.

"Mou~. Can't you go one second without sex, Changlong?" Despite complaints, Haruhi returned the light touches.

"Just trying to get in you as much as possible before Heilong and Shirou arrive." Changlong's long, red hair tickled Haruhi as he leaned down to bite tenderly on Haruhi's ear.

"Then shouldn't you start?" Haruhi surprised even himself by grabbing Changlong's manhood and stroking it.

Changlong growled then checked to see if Haruhi was still loose enough. Before he could curse at the boy's hole's speedy recovery, Haruhi pushed him on his back. "Just what are you doing?"

Awkwardly, Haruhi admitted, "I wanted to give you some pleasure in return. Please let me do this?" Changlong chuckled.

"I'd like to see this." Haruhi blushed furiously but still lowered himself down to CHanglong's forming erection. The carpets did match the drapes…

Tentatively he reached his tongue out to lick a line up from the base to the tip. Encouraged by the slight hardening he grew bold. Here and there he would suck, nip, and tease Changlong.

The red-head, meanwhile, was being driven crazy by the sight of the _innocent_ boy earnestly blowing him. As precum started bubbling out, Haruhi immediately licked it up.

To his surprise, he liked it. The tten gave a pleasured moan and engulfed the head of Changlong's erection to get more. The reaction he got made him curious, so Haruhi pushed further down on Changlong.

An exchange of sucking, humming, and licking started inching away at Changlong's patience. He wanted so much to just turn the boy over and fuck him then and there.

Changlong forced his eyes open once more to watch the boy, and almost creamed right there. Haruhi looked as if he really enjoyed blowing Changlong and his arm was stretched back so he could stretch himself.

The red-head watched entranced as the third finger slipped in and moved. Those long fingers thrusting and stretching…

That was the end for Changlong and he just shot into Haruhi's mouth. Haruhi eagerly lapped it all up then removed his mouth with an audible _pop_.

"Shit, Haruhi. You ever do that before?"

Haruhi blushed before answering, "N-no. Not even with Kaga." This time Changlong blushed. He too his friend's lover's first blowjob. He was kind of flattered.

As he thought, Haruhi climbed on top of him and lined himself up with Changlong's newly born erection. Before he could stop himself, Changlong thrust up and into Haruhi.

At first Haruhi started riding him but Changlong quickly got impatient and pushed him on his back. "Don't cry later. You're the one who asked for it."

After that, the two did it often and _hard_. Before they realized it, literally, the time their lovers were supposed to arrive home came up.

The first sight to greet Shirou and Kaga when they walked through the door was Haruhi spread wide open impaled on Changlong, Haruhi's wanton moans made both of them blush but both men felt awkward.

Kaga coughed awkwardly, causing Changlong and Haruhi to pause. Slowly, the pair looked up at their respective lovers. Then, in synch, they cheerily said, "Welcome home!"

Kaga blushed again and Shirou broke into a fit of giggles on the side. The home-comers' erections were no secret.


End file.
